the_lords_empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Heaven Awaken World
The world that devoured earth. It is vast world with multiple different races and empires. Every century, the Heaven Awaken World would devour some worlds. In order to prevent the new worlds from being immediately slaughtered, there would be protective regions, which was the Legacy Land. Because the Heaven Awaken World continuously devoured worlds, its size continuously grew, so the worlds that were devoured naturally appeared at the edge and continuously expanded the size of the Heaven Awaken World. Most of the factions at the center of the Heaven Awaken World had existed for tens of thousands of years, if not hundreds of thousands or millions of years. most people in the Heaven Awaken World called the edges of the Heaven Awaken World the Border Wilderness Regions. Not only was there less Fate in such regions, but there were also not any benefits, so those ancient factions would not lay their hands on the Border Wilderness Regions. Slavery was quite prevalent in the Heaven Awaken World, and essentially all the factions that conquered other factions would make the conquered factions their slaves. Very few people would accept people from other worlds, so after conquering them, they would normally view them as slaves rather than as their own subjects. In the past, many races had gone extinct or become slaves – these were all things that had happened before. Most people in the Legacy Land did not know of this. The cruel Chaotic World was to train people to have the ability to resist in the future. They could limitlessly revive now, but things would be different in the future: once a person died, they would remain dead without any more chances. Currently, this sort of knowledge was forbidden, because once it was revealed, it would result in mass panic, and they would no longer be able to properly develop. If everyone in the world found out about this, they would make preparations. However, because of this, the Heaven Awaken World would deactivate the Heaven Domain Boundary ahead of time. As such, even if they made preparations, without enough time, they would still be easily slaughtered. There were also countless races in the Heaven Awaken World, and no one knew just how many they were. Perhaps there were tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands, but they were grouped into eight major races. * The first was the Human Race, which was like humans and had a certain amount of intelligence, as well as pure human bloodlines. Examples included the Humans on earth, as well as some other races that fulfilled the conditions. * The second was the Devil Race, which was mostly beast-shaped creatures. They also had intelligence, and high-level Devils could turn into human form, such as the Six-Eyed Flood Dragon and the Wind Dragon Lord. * The third was the Demon Race, which included all creatures with pure demon bloodlines. * The fourth was the Outlander Race, that referred to races like Elves, Orcs, Goblins, Kobolds, and the like. Even though they also had humanoid shapes, they did not have human blood, so they were referred to as Outlanders. * The fifth was the God Race, which referred to creatures with Divinity that had the blood of gods, as well as creatures created by gods, such as Angels and Elementals. * The sixth was the Water Race, which included all creatures that lived in water. There were many water regions in the Heaven Awaken World, and they were quite big. The Water Clan primarily lived in water, and there were all kinds of them: some were humanoid shaped and some were beast shaped, but because they did not belong to the Human Race or the Devil Race, they were called the Water Race. * The seventh was the Death Race, which included Undead creatures and monsters that belonged to the Underworld. This included the Black and White Impermanences and the Ghostworld Soldiers. * The eighth was the Spirit Race, which referred to all objects with spirits. Some rocks, trees, or fires that developed consciousness and intelligence would become part of the Spirit Race. Of the eight major races, the Spirit Race numbered the fewest. The three strongest major races would be the Devil Race, the God Race, and the Demon Race Apart from races, there were also different types and levels of kingdoms in the Heaven Awaken World. The weakest type was called a Barony, then a Marquisate, then a Dukedom, then a Royal Kingdom, then an Imperial Kingdom, then an Empire, and finally a Holy Empire. Moreover, the currency would no longer by gold coins but violet gold coins, crystal coins, and high-grade saint coins. Violet gold coins were worth 100 gold coins, crystal coins were worth 100 violet gold coins, and saint coins were worth 100 crystal coins. Only powerful kingdoms had saint coins, and they were things that lower-grade kingdoms would never even see. Currently, gold coins were the most common type of coin seen in the Heaven Awaken World. Apart from the boundless Heaven Awaken World, there was also an outside world that was quite big, which was called the Godly Spirit World